


Сожги эти чёртовы книги

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Demons, First Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, quarrel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Месяц в отношениях. Ужин при свечах, алкоголь, два бессмертных существа, наслаждающихся обществом друг друга. Однако никакие отношения не обходятся без ссор. Ангел «хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда».
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Сожги эти чёртовы книги

Азирафаэль тихо напевал себе под нос классическую мелодию, освобождая обеденный стол от стопок книг. Сейчас ангел был в приподнятом настроении, несмотря на выдавшийся не очень удачным рабочий день.

Почти сразу после открытия магазина заглянул первый покупатель и учинил беспорядок — мужчина был какой-то суетливый и дёрганный: уронил пару книг из шкафа, обрушил стопку, когда попытался вытащить из неё интересовавший экземпляр, чуть не сбил локтем горшок с единственным имевшимся здесь растением, при уходе едва не выломал дверь, когда со всей силы дёрнул её не в ту сторону. Всё это сопровождалось постоянными извинениями с заиканием, только ухудшавшими ситуацию. Ненадолго Азирафаэль смог выдохнуть и привести нервы в порядок — ангелу не стоило долго испытывать раздражение. Следующим покупателем оказалась женщина примерно сорока лет с тремя детьми, которые громко смеялись, болтали и едва не бегали по магазину. Когда ангел попытался вежливо их усмирить и сказал, что здесь шуметь нельзя, мать посмотрела на него с осуждением и ответила: «Они же дети!», — добавив с пренебрежением: «Хотя куда уж вам это понимать, собственных у вас явно нет», — и гордо удалилась с визгливой троицей. Раздражение и возмущение снова заняли своё место в голове Азирафаэля.

Следующие несколько покупателей не доставили проблем: заходили ради интереса или тех книг, которые ангелу было не жалко отдать (потому что оригинальные издания хранились в шкафах на втором, жилом этаже). Однако расслабиться у Стража так и не вышло — сломался старенький компьютер. Апофеозом всего стал тот самый человек, который не добился книги пророчеств Агнессы по телефону и теперь пришёл за ней лично. Мужчина ворвался в магазин и начал рыскать по полкам, попутно требуя у владельца прекратить скрывать книгу и продать её. Когда он без разрешения направился в заднюю часть магазина, не предназначавшуюся для покупателей, ангел не выдержал и грубо схватил мужчину за плечо, повышенным тоном прогоняя из магазина навсегда. По пути к двери наглец разбрасывался ругательствами и проклятиями, и Страж собрал всю свою ангельскую выдержку, чтобы не кинуть в голову человека огромный том по этикету — боялся, что не рассчитает силу и тот углом проломит череп.

Весь неудачный день Азирафаэль утешал себя мыслью о том, что нужно просто потерпеть, потому что вечер в любом случае будет замечательным, ведь он проведёт его с Кроули. Предвкушение и радость позволили ему задвинуть воспоминания уходившего дня подальше. Он поставил на стол бутылки выдержанного красного вина и два бокала, успев как раз к моменту, когда с улицы послышался слабый визг шин. Дверь распахнулась, впустив рыжеволосого демона.

— Вечерочка, ангел, — поприветствовал Кроули и чуть задрал голову кверху, будто вынюхивая что-то. — Я чувствую негативную ауру. Что случилось?

— Ох, я тебе расскажу, дорогой, но чуть позже, когда сядем за стол.

— Так всё уже готово, — заметил Падший, кивнув в сторону ожидавшего их алкоголя.

Кроули направился к столу и по ходу движения вскользь, будто спонтанно провёл по спине ангела ладонью от одного плеча до другого, обойдя его и усевшись на стул. Азирафаэль не смог скрыть улыбку и не то чтобы смутился, но было всё ещё непривычно наличие любых прикосновений помимо рукопожатий, которые на протяжении шести тысяч лет и то были редки. Подобные мимолётные касания временно заменяли им объятия и прочие нежности, которыми люди встречали друг друга. Демону первым идти на такое было не солидно, к тому же инициативу более близких контактов он негласно оставил Стражу, чтобы точно не услышать снова «Ты слишком быстр для меня».

— Придётся немного подождать доставку, — объяснил Азирафаэль. — Недавно ты сказал, что никогда не пробовал ничего из японской кухни, вот я и решил…

— Искусить меня суши? — закончил за него Кроули, усмехнувшись.

— Роллами, — важно поправил его Страж и улыбнулся. — Но да, ты прав. К тому же сегодняшний вечер вполне подходит, чтобы не только выпить, но и насладиться человеческим кулинарным изобретением.

— Боюсь, я не смогу не поддаться искушению, — капитулировал демон, вскинув ладони в сдающемся жесте.

— Ты даже не попытался, — мягко пожурил его Азирафаэль, подыгрывая.

— Значит, сила ангельского искушения слишком велика даже для того, кто подталкивает людей к греху с начала времён. Ты не оставляешь мне и шанса, — змеиные глаза уже не были скрыты за очками и хитро смотрели на ангела. На губах была довольная усмешка.

Эта небольшая игра, начавшаяся в Риме и продолжившаяся одиннадцать лет назад, до сих пор не надоела им. Взаимные шуточные искушения обедами, ужинами, прогулками, отлыниванием от работы и прочим-прочим нравились обоим, и оба чаще всего соглашались, хотя в лени или пакости ангел мог и отказать.

Раздался стук в дверь. Азирафаэль успел бросить в сторону демона игривый взгляд и поспешил открыть. Вернулся в комнату он уже с двумя коробками.

— Привезли даже чуть раньше восьми часов, — Страж довольно выставлял на стол содержимое доставки.

— Эх, жаль, — вздохнул Падший притворно расстроенно. — Если бы он опоздал хоть на минуту, то сейчас бы обнаружил непостижимым образом безнадёжно спущенные колёса, хотя на дороге не было ничего острого.

Азирафаэль кинул на него чуть укоризненный взгляд и сотворил чудо, разместив каждый вид роллов на отдельных плоских тарелках, потому что куча прозрачных контейнеров на столе смотрелась бы совсем не атмосферно. Он вытащил из коробки две пары палочек и положил их на специальные подставки.

— Ангел, ты уверен, что мы это осилим? — спросил демон, окинув взглядом стол и насчитав минимум пять видов роллов, по восемь штук в каждом.

— Вдвоём мы справимся, хотя я внесу больший вклад в это дело, разумеется. И мы никуда не торопимся.

Страж разлил вино по бокалам, а Кроули всё же решился сделать завершающий штрих этого ужина — начудесил свечей с очень лёгким, приятным ароматом и зажёг их, погрузив комнату в романтичный полумрак. Всё, как у людей. Азирафаэль оценил это тёплой улыбкой и поднял бокал, вторя движению демона.

— За месяц Нового мира, — чуть торжественно произнёс Падший, намеренно выбрав именно этот тост, чтобы проверить, произнесёт ли его ангел другой. И тот не разочаровал.

— За месяц наших отношений, — добавил Страж.

Для Кроули слышать такое именно от Азирафаэля было необычно, ведь это ангел до последнего всё отрицал, но от того и приятней.

_День их несостоявшейся казни стал первым днём Нового мира — мира, получившего второй шанс и приведённого в порядок Адамом. И он же стал днём, в который и ангел, и демон наконец-то смогли собраться с духом, отпустить себя и обрести счастье. После празднования победы в Ритце они отправились на неспешную прогулку по городу и только поздно вечером вернулись к магазину Азирафаэля. Кроули уже хотел попрощаться и уехать домой на машине, которую бы телепортировал к магазину щелчком пальцев, но его захлестнули свежие воспоминания о языках пламени, пожиравших бесценные труды человечества, деревянные шкафы и потолок. Демон повёл плечами от пробежавшего по спине холода, когда вновь ощутил отчаяние, беспомощность, вину, ненависть к обеим сторонам и горе от потери лучшего друга. Азирафаэль заметил эту перемену в настроении и не смог не спросить, в чём причина беспокойства. Падший не любил признавать свои слабости и рассказывать о них, но в тот день они избежали гибели и испытали такую близость, которую могли постигнуть только оккультно-эфирные сущности, когда поменялись телами. После такого опыта было глупо скрывать что-либо, поэтому Кроули поделился своими воспоминаниями о пожаре с ангелом. Азирафаэль выслушал его и, когда демон собрался прощаться, выдохнул, будто перед прыжком с парашютом, и схватил обе его ладони. «Больше я тебя не покину, никогда. Мы будем вместе. Обещаю», — сказал он тогда ошарашенному Падшему. Его глаза были широко распахнуты за тёмными стёклами — ангел точно знал это, хоть и не видел. Чуть приоткрытый рот, замершее, будто окаменевшее тело, приподнятые брови выдавали сильное удивление, недоверие собственным ушам и тактильным ощущениям. Кроули отмер и опустил взгляд на руки, словно желая убедиться, что их действительно держит Азирафаэль. Демон боялся спугнуть момент, но был обязан проверить, убедиться, что правильно понял этот жест от Стража. Падший переплёл свои пальцы с ангельскими и сжал их, ожидая реакции друга. И тот сжал их в ответ. Кроули поднял взгляд на ангела, и тот молча завёл его за руку в магазин. Всю ночь они провели, пытаясь описать друг другу свои чувства: когда они возникли, как и в чём проявлялись, когда были осознаны и когда приняты._

И вот они снова в магазине Азирафаэля, с едой, вином и при свечах отмечают первую знаменательную дату. Ангел, отставив бокал, с блеском предвкушения и радости в глазах окинул взглядом весь стол, потёр ладони и прокомментировал:

— Признаться, парочку видов я сам никогда не пробовал. Выглядит всё очень аппетитно.

— Прямо как ты, — ответил Кроули, не успев прикусить язык.

Азирафаэль вскинул на него взгляд с каким-то сложным выражением на лице, и демон не понял, злится тот или нет. Злится, скорее всего. Возмущается и смущается. Падший мысленно ударился лбом об стол — как можно было так ошибиться?! За шесть тысяч лет не отпустить ни одного комментария, ни одного намёка, дождаться отношений и испортить их, ляпнув первое, что пришло в голову. Точнее, оно там было всегда, но тщательно контролировалось. Кроули, не глядя на Стража, махнул рукой, мол, не обращай внимания, забудь эту чёртову реплику, и ожидал какого-нибудь праведного негодования: «Как ты смеешь такое говорить мне, старый змей?», но Азирафаэль ничего не ответил на это, задумался немного и приступил к поеданию роллов.

У ангела были свои соображения на этот счёт. Разумеется, поначалу он хотел возмутиться, приструнить Падшего, хотя бы даже по привычке, но остановил себя. Страж уже знал, что помимо глубоких, возвышенных чувств, которые силы зла не должны признавать и выражать, Кроули испытывал к нему и то, что демонам было свойственно и даже положено — желание, исходящее непосредственно от греха похоти. Падший сам признал это месяц назад. А сейчас они были парой. Из этого Азирафаэль сделал вывод, что теперь подобные фразы можно считать нормальными. Если вы в отношениях, можно говорить более смелые слова. Так ведь это у людей происходит?

— Ну, рассказывай. Что сегодня такое случилось, что заставило ангела излучать негодование и злость? — поинтересовался Кроули, переведя тему, чтобы уйти от неловкости. Он осушил бокал за раз и поморщился от досады на себя.

— Неадекватные люди у меня в магазине не редкость, я уже смирился. Однако сегодня их было сразу несколько! Только послушай... — ангел с облегчением от перевода темы начал свой рассказ.

Демон слушал его, попутно пытаясь схватить палочками ролл так, чтобы тот не развалился к тому моменту, как его донесут до рта. В этой борьбе он вышел проигравшим, потому что даже не понял, как эти маленькие, тонкие деревяшки нужно держать в пальцах, поэтому больше не стал мучиться, откинулся назад на стуле и дотянулся рукой до шкафчика, достав оттуда вилку. Теперь он мог почти не отвлекаться на еду и всё внимание уделить своему ангелу. Он следил за его жестикуляцией, отмечал перемены в выражении лица: нахмурившиеся брови или распахнувшиеся шире глаза; он прислушивался к его голосу, улавливая, как он становился тем выше, чем больше негодования в него было вложено; он следил за тем, как ухоженные пальцы ловко управлялись с палочками. Азирафаэль умел говорить и одновременно наслаждаться вкусом пищи, смаковать её.

— ...представляешь?! Какая наглость! — закончил свой рассказ ангел.

— Да уж, весёлый у тебя сегодня выдался денёк, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Хотя на твоём месте я бы всё-таки кинул ему в голову что-нибудь. Не так, чтоб насмерть, но чтобы башка раскалывалась неделю. Ну или, как минимум, пнул бы его под зад у самой двери.

— Ну, я же ангел, поэтому не могу позволить себе такое, — важно заявил Азирафаэль. — Мы не виделись где-то дней пять. Чем занимался?

— Да всего понемногу, — демон неопределённо пожал плечами и махнул рукой. — Обычные демонические будни. Давно не выполнял свою работу, решил немного наверстать упущенное. Хоть мне задания больше не присылают, я остаюсь тем, кем был. Мне нужно быть немного злодеем. Ну знаешь, где-то свет пропал у целого района на пару суток по неясным причинам. Или вот в новостях передавали, что долгожданный концерт известной рок-группы почему-то отменился прямо за тридцать минут до начала и отложился ещё на несколько лет. Представляешь, тысячи людей заплатили деньги за билет, кто-то потратил на него всю зарплату, кто-то ехал или летел сюда из другого города или даже страны. Все пробивались ближе к сцене, толклись на стадионе, как в консервной банке, в ожидании и предвкушении... И такой облом, — Падший театрально вздохнул.

— Ты монстр, — ужаснулся Страж. Он был далеко не фанатом тяжёлой музыки, но мог себе представить реакцию людей.

— Старался, — довольно оскалился Кроули и выпил ещё бокал за свой успех.

Чем дольше они пили, тем несуразней были темы их разговоров. Чаще всего болтал демон, потому что принял больше алкоголя, чем ангел. Сейчас Падший придумывал имена каждому своему растению и делился своим энтузиазмом по поводу выращивания укропа на Марсе и приводил научные и не очень аргументы в пользу своих амбиций. Правда, не потерять логическую цепочку и подобрать правильные слова было трудным делом. Азирафаэль хоть и слушал Кроули, периодически кивая в согласии, думал о своём. Он не мог забыть тот брошенный демоном неприличный комментарий и его признание месяц назад. Получалось, что Падший испытывал к ангелу желание на протяжении почти всех шести тысяч лет. Страж чувствовал себя так, будто это он виноват в ужасно долгом воздержании Кроули. Азирафаэль понимал, что винить себя глупо, ведь удовлетворять знакомых демонов это не обязанность, в конце-концов, от которой он отлынивал. Сейчас Падший снова в компании ангела, он сильно пьян, и в воздухе витает романтика. Должно быть, ему трудно контролировать себя, хоть он и учился этому тысячелетиями. Теперь они в отношениях и, как думал Страж, Кроули наверняка решил, что границы стёрты и совсем скоро они приступят к приятному бонусу, и вдруг чуда не произошло — ангел ничего такого не предлагал и даже не позволял объятия. Азирафаэль задумался о собственных ощущениях и воспоминаниях. Хотел ли он когда-либо Кроули? Ангел никогда не замечал за собой желания и похоти, хоть и признавал, что демон был действительно красив — а каким же ещё быть соблазнителю? Страж знал, что такое секс, и читал в книжке, как он происходит между мужчинами, но никогда не видел в этом смысла, не чувствовал потребности. Он бесполый, эфирный и светлый, в самом-то деле.

Азирафаэль незаметно скользил взглядом по своему возлюбленному. Он восхитился хищными, горевшими в полумраке глазами, остановился на губах, на которых осталось немного сливочного сыра от ролла и которые облизнул на данный момент человеческий, но всё равно юркий язык. С двинувшегося от глотка вина кадыка ангельский взгляд соскользнул на v-образный вырез тёмно-серой футболки, а потом ещё ниже заметил выглядывавшую сбоку стола коленку — демон опять в своей любимой манере широко раскинул ноги. Прекрасен, безусловно, но никакой узел в животе у Стража не закручивался. Он вообще не знал, как именно должно ощущаться возбуждение (кроме явных внешних признаков, конечно), поэтому опирался на то, как это ощущение описывали люди. Он любил, восхищался, но не хотел. Зато Кроули и любил, и хотел. Азирафаэль решил, что ему никакой сложности не составит провести ночь с демоном. В конце-концов, тот терпел шесть тысяч лет, спасал его множество раз, а ангел не сможет отплатить всего лишь смертной телесной оболочкой? Абсурд. Он готов на всё ради своего возлюбленного врага и больше не хочет мучить его. Кроули получит удовольствие, а это было главным для ангела. Только надо было как-то подвести к этому... Азирафаэль допил своё вино.

— ...и пчёлки в скафандрах — это очень важно для достижения цели! А потом ещё можно заняться водорослями, — завершил Падший представление своего проекта и задумался о том, что надо бы начать разводить водоросли у себя дома в аквариуме. Растение есть растение — его команд должно слушаться.

— Дорогой мой, ты много болтаешь и из-за этого почти ничего не ешь. Ты должен попробовать их все. Вон те совсем не тронуты. Ну-ка давай.

Ангел подался вперёд, облокотившись о стол, и вытянул в сторону Кроули палочки, зажимавшие ролл. Пьяный демон не увидел никакого подвоха, да и как можно было ожидать чего-то подобного от Азирафаэля? Если он предлагает что-то съесть, значит, только это и подразумевает. Разве что он никогда не кормил Падшего сам. Кроули тоже подался вперёд и схватил губами покрытый мелкими икринками рулетик.

Едва демон успел оценить вкус, как ангел протянул ему ещё один ролл. Что-то всё-таки заскребло в голове Падшего, заставив отрезветь хотя бы наполовину. С более свежим разумом Кроули посмотрел на Азирафаэля, отметив в глазах заинтересованность и ожидание чего-то, а на губах лёгкую улыбку. Подозрение закралось в голову демона, пьяный бред вытеснило правильным настроем. Он решил развеять свои сомнения, снова облокотившись о стол, но схватив ролл медленнее, с полуприкрытыми глазами, а пальцами будто нечаянно задев руку ангела, но там их и оставив. Страж подтвердил догадку Кроули, когда одной рукой сжал чужие пальцы, а второй отложил палочки и дотянулся под столом до затянутого в чёрное колена, огладив его. Серо-голубые глаза пристально смотрели в змеиные.

— Ангел, ты пьян, — констатировал демон досадливо, потому что держать себя в руках теперь стало сложнее.

— Ничего подобного, — возразил Азирафаэль, выйдя из-за стола и потянув за собой возлюбленного.

Страж никогда не практиковался, но надеялся, что Падший простит ему неумелость. Ангел опустил ладони на плечи Кроули и прижался к тонким, суховатым губам. Прихватить нижнюю оказалось легко, потому что рот демона был приоткрыт от удивления. Падший боялся спугнуть момент и в то же время боялся, что этот поступок всё же был спровоцирован алкоголем, но будь он проклят (то есть благословлён), если проигнорирует их первый поцелуй. И он начал осторожно отвечать, пробуя мягкие губы на вкус, притянув возлюбленного ближе за талию. Азирафаэль признал, что это приятно, но никаких бабочек в животе всё ещё не ощущал.

Первый поцелуй, как и положено, был лёгким и закончился быстро. Взглянув на демона, он обнаружил счастливую, но слабую от неверия улыбку, однако вместе с тем ощутил, что пальцы на его боках сжались слишком сильно. Если до этого момента у ангела ещё были сомнения, то теперь он точно не оставит Кроули с одним лишь поцелуем. Азирафаэль потянул Падшего за руку, уводя за собой по винтовой лестнице наверх, а демон заставлял себя перебирать ногами, потому что знал, что на втором этаже находилась спальня, и ему казалось, что от всего и сразу он может развоплотиться. После лёгкого поцелуя он ожидал хотя бы пары месяцев паузы.

Около кровати ангел чуть помедлил, снял обувь и сел, утаскивая Падшего за собой. В глазах Азирафаэля не было безумной, пьяной страсти или страха, поэтому Кроули решил, что в вопросе: «Ты уверен?» нет необходимости, и сразу снял с себя пиджак, а затем пальто с ангела, откинув их точно на кресло неподалёку. Они могли бы по щелчку пальцев избавиться сразу от всей одежды, но Кроули совсем не хотел торопиться и упускать возможность самому раздеть своего возлюбленного. Падший накрыл губы ангела, на этот раз перехватив на себя всю инициативу из-за неопытности партнёра, и подтолкнул его в грудь, заставив упасть на подушку. По мере углубления поцелуя, демона всё больше накрывало страстью, что спровоцировало частичное проявление его истинной сущности. И вот уже не толстый человеческий, а тонкий, раздвоенный язык водил по кромке зубов и нёбу, а поцелую стали немного мешаться вытянувшиеся клыки. Не то чтобы для Азирафаэля обычные поцелуи были привычны, но ощущения от раздвоенного юркого языка были ещё более странными, но терпимыми. Возможно, ему бы даже понравилось, если бы он не ожидал, что, как только поцелуй прекратится, Кроули окончательно снесёт крышу (он уже проявил змеиные признаки) и начнётся то самое поведение, о котором он читал. До этого демон был осторожным, но теперь у него есть разрешение на всё, а такая формальность, как поцелуй, уже соблюдена.

Азирафаэль не собирался отказываться от своей идеи, но не смог расслабиться, когда Падший расстегнул клетчатую бабочку и пару верхних пуговиц голубой рубашки. Ангел удивился аккуратному обращению с одеждой, а также тому, что Кроули начал целовать его шею. Демон больше не мог игнорировать состояние своего партнёра.

— Ты напряжён, — Падший прекратил своё занятие и поднял на Стража хищные глаза, полностью затопленные золотистым цветом.

«От такого взгляда не напрячься было бы странно», — подумал Азирафаэль. Он не испытывал страх, но полностью змеиные глаза принесли воспоминание о настороженности и недоверии в их первую встречу, перенеся отголоски этих чувств в настоящее время.

— Все в первый раз такие, — пояснил ангел очевидную вещь.

— Нет, это другое, — отрезал Кроули, приподнявшись на выпрямленных руках. — Я могу отличить нормальные смущение, неуверенность или страх от каких-то неестественных барьеров. Научился за тысячелетия работы. То, что я ощущаю сейчас от тебя, ангел, похоже на человеческое чувство смирения перед смертной казнью. Ты даже не касаешься меня, просто замер.

— Ну, ты же знаешь меня, — попытался улыбнуться Азирафаэль. — Я совсем неопытный и...

— А ещё ты был удивлён, — перебил Падший. — Чему?

Негативные эмоции Кроули распознавал из-за демонической природы, а остальное мог обнаружить благодаря змеиному языку, который очень хорошо улавливал запахи. А запах меняется в зависимости от настроения и состояния.

— И не пытайся мне врать, ангел, — добавил демон. — Не сумеешь в этой ситуации.

— Я удивился, что ты начал...целовать шею, — неуверенно начал Страж.

— Не вижу в этом чего-то экстраординарного, учитывая, для чего мы пришли сюда, — искренне не понял Кроули. Зрачки, расширившиеся от страсти, постепенно возвращались в обычный вид.

— И что расстегнул рубашку, а не порвал, — продолжил Азирафаэль, из-за стыда заставляя себя говорить едва не сквозь зубы, потому что уже почти проклял свою глупость. Он уже понял, что дальше будет только хуже.

— Подожди, — рот демона приоткрылся, когда кусочки пазла начали складываться в единую картинку. — Кажется, я...

— Я не ожидал, что ты будешь нежничать! — выпалил ангел, отвернувшись.

Тишина висела, пока Падший осознавал сказанное. Минутой спустя Азирафаэль уже ощущал в ауре Кроули закипающую злость. Зрачки сузились до предела.

— То есть, — медленно начал демон, — ты ожидал, что я на тебя наброшусь, разорву одежду, прижму лицом в подушку и отымею так, что тебе придётся залечиваться чудом?

— Так вёл себя мужчина сверху в книге! А так как ты демон, я вообще думал, что садо-мазо это обязательная часть программы.

— Я просто не знаю, как тебя обозвать, чтобы ты не обижался ещё пару сотен лет! Ты прочитал одну чёртову книжонку и решил, что так... Какие вообще такие книжки ты читаешь, ангел?!— Кроули начал повышать голос по нарастающей, но прервал себя, выдохнув. — Так, о дурости потом. Сейчас есть более важный вопрос. Какого чёрта тогда ты привёл меня сюда, если ожидал агрессии с пытками в лучших традициях Ада?

— Я подумал...

— А, можешь не продолжать. Я понял, — демон поднялся с кровати, и Азирафаэль бросил на него извиняющийся и испуганный взгляд. Он понимал, что очень сильно обидел Кроули, и боялся его потерять. — Тебе стало меня жалко. «Ох, бедный, шесть тысяч лет меня хочет, извёлся уже весь, наверно. Я ангел, воплощение сострадания, поэтому не могу не помочь ему», так, Азирафаэль? Или решил расплатиться сексом за...не знаю, мою прогулку по церкви? Может ты вообще подумал, что я проводил с тобой время только для того, чтобы в итоге поиметь, а так как мы стали парой, то ты себя почувствовал обязанным отдаться? А может быть, всё сразу?

Азирафаэль не мог ничего отрицать, потому что отовсюду было понемножку правды. Кроули чудом телепортировал на себя пиджак и, что самое страшное, очки. Это означало, что он закрылся от ангела, установил такой своеобразный барьер. А ещё, что он собрался уходить.

— Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, ангел, можешь не заставлять себя. Прогулок и посиделок за вином мне достаточно для... — Кроули осёкся, потому что слово «счастье» было слишком светлым и милым, пока что он не привык к нему. — Для того, чтобы моё существование не было бессмысленным и скучным.

— Кроули, подожди.

— Было приятно провести с тобой вечер. До встречи, Азирафаэль, — Падший махнул ладонью и направился к лестнице.

— Кроули, стой! — Страж вскочил с кровати и догнал демона, схватив его со спины. — Не уходи, пожалуйста.

— Пусти, ангел, — недовольно рыкнул Кроули. — Я хочу домой.

— Если ты уйдёшь сейчас, мы снова отдалимся друг от друга на неопределённый срок, — ангел крепче сцепил руки, которые демон пытался отнять от себя. — Не нужно этого, давай поговорим.

Падший был согласен с тем, что лучше всё решить сейчас. Он заставил себя успокоиться и прекратил попытки вырваться, чем тут же воспользовался Азирафаэль, заводя Кроули обратно в комнату и усаживая на кровать. Обиженный демон не собирался начинать разговор первым — в конце-концов, это не ему нужно оправдываться.

— Я очень сожалею, что обидел тебя. Ни в коем случае не думай, что в моих глазах ты монстр, но я действительно не знал, как это происходит у демонов с теми же людьми. Я подумал, что такое поведение могло быть отпечатано на подкорке, и ты бы даже не понимал, что делаешь что-то не так, — Азирафаэль сел рядом с Кроули и схватил его за предплечье, не имея других альтернатив, потому что руки демон сложил на груди в закрывающемся и напряжённом жесте. — Останься у меня, пожалуйста. Давай ляжем вместе, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу. Я не хочу отпускать тебя домой, чтобы ты там изводил себя в одиночестве, хочу доказать, что не боюсь тебя.

Ангел положил руки на плечи, успокаивая раздражённого и игнорирующего его Падшего, заодно стягивая чёрный пиджак до уровня сложенных рук. Страж не планировал отступаться от своей идеи — он почувствовал даже бо́льшую решимость, чем раньше. Теперь он был уверен, что демон не причинит ему вреда, а если так, то ангел хотел попробовать. Однако Кроули всё ещё был зол и расстроен, поэтому Азирафаэль и не предлагал ему продолжить начатое прямо сейчас.

Кроули призвал всё своё обоняние, чтобы удостовериться в словах ангела, и действительно — в воздухе больше не ощущалось страха. Демон недовольно зашипел, будто делал возлюбленному одолжение, скинул пиджак, снял очки и обувь и бухнулся на кровать, сразу закрыв глаза. Падший собирался отвергать попытки примирения, просто чтобы Страж понял, что действительно ранил его, но демон не смог сопротивляться. Он не умел говорить ангелу «Нет», особенно когда тот был искренним, говорил с мольбой в голосе, успокаивающе прикасался к нему. Решающим фактором стало то, что Кроули немного подостыл и сам уже не хотел уходить от Азирафаэля, хотел оказаться с ним в одной кровати.

Ангел облегчённо улыбнулся и переполз через демона, укладываясь за его спиной и неуверенно перекидывая руку через талию, ещё раз как бы извиняясь за произошедшее. Падший вздрогнул, но не предпринял попыток высвободиться, что Азирафаэль принял за отсутствие возражений.

Под приятным весом ангельской руки и ощущением тепла Кроули окончательно успокоился и быстро уснул. Азирафаэль, как всегда, не спал и терпеливо ждал пробуждения своего возлюбленного. Ангел снова ругался на себя за то, что в очередной раз обидел своего демона, как будто за всю историю было мало таких моментов. «Мы не друзья», «Ты мне не нравишься», «...с кем я братаюсь», «Ты слишком быстр для меня», «Конечно, ты стал бы мне врать — ты же демон» и так далее и тому подобное. Вспоминать первые тысячелетия их сосуществования на Земле ему вообще не хотелось — слишком много неоправданных грубостей он тогда наговорил Падшему, постоянно напоминая о демонической сущности и явно рассыпая соль на рану существу, которое жалело о своём несправедливом Падении.

Долго ждать пробуждения Кроули не пришлось — он проспал всего два часа. Демон вяло пошевелился, издал невнятный, сонный звук и явно собрался снова погрузиться в сон. Азирафаэль понял, что нужно действовать, и просунул руку под серую футболку. Под его ладонью живот мгновенно поджался, как от щекотки, и Кроули резко распахнул глаза, почти задерживая дыхание.

— Ангел, убери руку, — тихо, но с предупреждением попросил демон.

— Но я всё ещё хочу попробовать, — возразил Азирафаэль, забираясь ладонью выше, к груди. Он надеялся, что его действия правильные и оказывают хоть какой-то эффект.

— Нет, нет, нет, — быстро проговорил Падший, — мне не нужно снова скованности, страха или чего-нибудь эдакого.

— Теперь я знаю, что ты не будешь обращаться со мной плохо, — ангел приподнялся и поцеловал основание челюсти.

— Но ты всё ещё делаешь это, потому что чувствуешь себя обязанным, да? — Кроули чувствовал, что даже при ответе «Да» мог сделать то, о чём его просил Страж, потому что даже такие невинные, но призывающие к большему прикосновения выводили демона из себя.

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, и хочу попробовать сам. Ты говорил, что можешь чувствовать желание, даже просто находясь рядом со мной. Я его не чувствую, мне достаточно того, что ты мне нужен и я тебя люблю. Однако я хочу это почувствовать. Ты ведь можешь помочь мне в этом? — спросил Азирафаэль, пряча хитрую улыбку. Его вопрос Кроули точно примет, как вызов самому себе, и не упустит возможности доказать, что он сможет.

Ангел не ошибся.

Демон сел на кровати и поднял Стража за собой, крепко прижав к себе, но заглянув в глаза, чтобы убедиться в абсолютной уверенности возлюбленного. Когда Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему и обнял в ответ, пропустив рыжую шевелюру между пальцев, Кроули окончательно избавился от своих страхов насчёт того, что ангел мог ему снова врать. Демон на пару мгновений поддался сентиментальности — на его глазах едва не выступили слёзы от того, что ему доверяли, что в нём нуждались, что кто-то хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо, и этот кто-то — его любимый и обожаемый ангел. Кроули не верил, что это происходило с ним, но был твёрдо намерен сделать всё правильно, даже если это сон. Азирафаэль отдался ему, сам сделал шаг навстречу, и Падший просто не имел права разочаровать своего возлюбленного. Демон был намерен сделать первый опыт Стража таким, чтобы тот вспоминал и хотел ещё: он будет нежным и внимательным и докажет, что бывает не так, как в той чёртовой книжке, которую ангел где-то откопал и принял за правду.

Страж первым припал к губам демона, но сразу уступил главенствующую роль, впустив пока что человеческий язык. Как и предполагал ангел, теперь, когда он не боялся и не ожидал от Падшего грубости, ему нравился поцелуй. Кроули явно учил его, позволяя повторять за собой, а потом Азирафаэль почувствовал, как его язык зажали двумя заострёнными кончиками. Ангел явственно ощутил, как губы демона расползаются в чуть самодовольной улыбке, которая означала, очевидно: «А так ты не сможешь». Страж, не имея возможности снисходительно покачать головой, лишь посмотрел в змеиные глаза с шутливым осуждением.

Кроули перешёл поцелуями на щёки и подбородок ангела, не теряя времени и расстёгивая полностью сначала потёртый жилет, а потом и рубашку, плавно спуская их с покатых плеч и откидывая в сторону. Азирафаэль в это время уже разобрался с украшением демона, освободил его от чёрной жилетки и потянул наверх футболку. Как только оба возлюбленных остались наполовину обнажёнными, они чуть отстранились, чтобы рассмотреть друг друга. Кроули ради визуального наслаждения, а ангел, в первую очередь, потому что внезапно всё же немного засмущался от изучающего взгляда. Тело демона было поджарым, но красивым, а своего тела, далёкого от человеческих идеалов, Страж застеснялся. Зря. Кроули, налюбовавшись бледной кожей и очаровательно покрасневшими щеками, начал блуждать руками по мягким плечам, бокам, вслушиваясь в тихий звук лёгкого трения кожи о кожу, запоминая кончиками пальцев ощущения от прикосновений, и в итоге не выдержал — с каким-то задушенным звуком крепко стиснул это мягкое, нежное тело, заставив Азирафаэля ойкнуть. Демон провёл бы так часы, сжимая, сминая все пухлости, утыкаясь в них носом, как в подушку.

Кроули положил ангела на спину и занялся сначала шеей, постепенно спускаясь к плечам, а затем специально перешёл к бокам, оставляя одну из эрогенных зон — грудь — пока что без внимания. Демон целовал, прикусывал, облизывал, внимательно следил за малейшими реакциями податливого, невинного и, как оказалось к радости Падшего, чувствительного тела. Он запоминал, что если поцеловать вот здесь, то ангел вздрогнет, как от щекотки, а если прикусить тут, то нежная кожа покроется мурашками. Кроули удивился, что Азирафаэль с тихими вдохами реагировал на засосы и покусывания, потому что обычно это нравилось самому Падшему, который предпочитал погрубее. Но ангелу, в отличие от демона, это нравилось, пока не ощущалась боль. Мазохистом Страж не был, и Падший уже успел приспособиться и найти идеальную силу сжатия зубов.

Азирафаэль потянулся наверх, стремясь зацеловать Кроули, но ему не дали подняться, надавив ладонью на грудь, и бедному ангелу оставалось лишь гладить руками худые, но жилистые спину, плечи, переходить на щёки и волосы.

— Не всё сразу, ангел, — усмехнулся демон. — В другой раз. Одновременно не получится.

Ангел погладил большим пальцем скулу Кроули, тот чуть повернул голову и чмокнул возлюбленного в запястье, а затем с предвкушением подобрался к одному из самых чувствительных мест. Влажное прикосновение к розовому соску заставило Азирафаэля испытать шокирующие ощущения и чуть выгнуться наверх. Он подозревал, что у женщин грудь чувствительна, но чтобы он отзывался на ласки вот так... Падший был доволен его реакцией. Ангел всхлипнул, когда один сосок демон начал перекатывать между двумя кончиками языка, а второй осторожно пощипывать и водить по нему круговыми движениями большого пальца. Кроули повторил то же самое наоборот, а затем втянул сосок в рот, немного оттянул, на что Азирафаэль с тихим стоном чуть приподнялся наверх, мазнул по нему языком и плавно выпустил, зажимая между губ. Демон подул на влажную кожу и поднял полностью змеиные глаза на покрасневшего Стража.

— Чувссствуешь что-нибудь? — шипяще прошептал демон, наклонившись к уху ангела. — Чувствуешь, что хочешшшь большего? — Падший спустился ладонью от шеи, нарочно задевая пальцами ставшие более чувствительными соски, добившись ещё одного приглушённого звука, до ремня брюк.

— Возможно, — тихо ответил Азирафаэль. Он был не уверен. Что-то необычное он, безусловно, ощущал, но не мог дать этому описания, как и не мог быть уверен, что это именно желание.

— А он знает точно, — довольно хмыкнул Кроули, когда обхватил его, насколько позволяла ткань. Нижнего белья, как оказалось, ангел не носил.

Страж почти пискнул от такого бесцеремонного прикосновения и со стыдом ощутил, что в брюках действительно было тесно и влажно. Такое с ним впервые. Падший щёлкнул пальцами, и они оба лишились последней одежды. Не дав ангелу опомниться, демон сел на его ноги и провёл большим пальцем по влажной головке. Кроули почувствовал, как под ним сжались мышцы бёдер Азирафаэля, услышал сдавленный стон, полный не только удовольствия, но и удивления от такой чувствительности.

— Я помог тебе почувствовать желание? Ссскажи мне, чего ты хочешь, ангел.

Страж невольно толкнулся наверх, призывая Кроули возобновить ласку, но тот быстро убрал руку и лукаво посмотрел на захныкавшего ангела.

— Тебя хочу, — с придыханием ответил Азирафаэль.

Демон замер, залюбовавшись моментом. Его ангел вслух признал, что хочет его, Кроули. Его ангел лежал под ним, доверчивый и возбуждённый, смущался, но старался не отводить взгляд, дышал через развратно приоткрытые губы, а бледную кожу украшали красновато-лиловые пятна, которые Страж явно специально не убирал. Этот момент был так прекрасен, что Падший засомневался, что сможет выдержать столько желания, восхищения и любви, которые бушевали у него в теле и рвались наружу. Кроули прикрыл глаза, прислушавшись к щемящему, давящему ощущению где-то в грудной клетке, и снова посмотрел на ангела, которого собирался довести до криков от удовольствия.

Демон слез с ног Азирафаэля и расположился между ними, закинув одну себе на плечо. Он с удовольствием смял пальцами большое, мягкое бедро ангела и второй рукой погладил внутреннюю его сторону, а затем начал целовать и прикусывать нежную, чувствительную кожу. Ангел дрожал от возбуждения и предвкушения пока что незнакомых ощущений и удивлялся тому, насколько чувствительным было его тело, а Кроули и сам шалел от того, с какой отзывчивостью возлюбленный реагировал на каждое его прикосновение.

Демон переместился вперёд, снова завлекая Азирафаэля в поцелуй, и тот ответил ему страстно и пылко, ангельские руки погладили его шею, а затем поползли по спине вниз и сжали упругие половинки. Кроули удивился, но одобрительно усмехнулся в распухшие, влажные губы. Ангел оторвался от него и посмотрел с явным ожиданием дальнейших действий. Демон перевернул Стража на живот и с довольным шипением огладил мягкие, аппетитные ягодицы, сжал их крепко, но осторожно, помял, наслаждаясь тем, сколько тут было места для шаловливых рук. Кроули не удержался и несильно шлёпнул ангела, залюбовавшись качнувшейся туда-сюда половинкой. Азирафаэль от неожиданности пискнул и дёрнулся вперёд.

— Просссти, ангел, я не удержалсся. Больше не буду, — Кроули успокаивающе погладил налившуюся неярким розовым цветом кожу, заставив поджавшиеся мышцы расслабиться. Шлепки не входили в программу нежного секса, поэтому Падший почувствовал себя виноватым. Пока не услышал ответ ангела.

— Ничего. Это было не плохо, — смущённо признался Азирафаэль.

Кроули замер от такого заявления, хитро и удивлённо улыбнувшись, но решил отложить это. У них есть целая вечность на то, чтобы попробовать всё, что захочет его ангел. Как Падший уже говорил возлюбленному: «Не всё сразу». Более того, демон не мог оттягивать момент ещё дальше, потому что его возбуждение уже приносило ему неприятные, ноющие ощущения.

— Я это запомню, — пообещал Кроули и обвёл вокруг мгновенно сжавшегося прохода большим пальцем. Демон, когда создавал смазку чудом, позаботился о том, чтобы она была тёплой — для комфорта Стража.

Азирафаэль, хоть и ожидал этого момента с нетерпением, всё же напрягся, немного волнуясь, опасаясь болезненных ощущений. Падший знал, что делал и как всё ощущалось, потому что был с мужчинами в разных позициях, однако тоже немного переживал. Он знал, что поначалу без дискомфорта никак, но не хотел, чтобы его возлюбленный его испытывал.

Ангел почувствовал, как смазка коснулась уже самой сжавшейся дырочки и попытался расслабиться, когда ощутил проникновение пальца. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, потому что мышцы рефлекторно и неконтролируемо сжимались, чтобы вытолкнуть что-то постороннее.

— Постарайся не зажиматься, — напомнил Кроули, но он также знал, что к этому нужно привыкнуть.

Он высунул палец почти полностью, а затем протолкнул его обратно, уже на фалангу больше. Азирафаэль поморщился, но сдержал хныканье. Он ожидал куда более болезненных ощущений и подозревал, что получил бы их, если бы Кроули не был так осторожен и терпелив. Однако дискомфорт, желание избавиться от чего-то внутри и неприятные ощущения были, и пока что ангел не понимал, ради чего приятного люди это терпели. Словно в ответ на его мысли, палец задвигался внутри и через несколько мгновений сначала коснулся какой-то точки, а затем надавил на неё, заставив Азирафаэля дёрнуться всем телом и подавить стон в подушке. Стража словно прошибло током, эпицентром которого являлась та точка, по всему телу. Ощущения были неожиданными, очень интенсивными и приятными. Кроули довольно улыбнулся и больше не дотрагивался до простаты, чтобы ангел не кончил потом с первым же толчком. Это пробное прикосновение было своеобразным обещанием на будущее, что удовольствие будет, что не зря сейчас нужно терпеть.

— Ангел, не нужно этого. Если тебе больно или приятно, не сдерживайся. Я же должен знать, что ты чувствуешь, особенно в первом случае.

Азирафаэль знал, что в открытую стонать будет смущающе для него, но кивнул. Демон протолкнул второй палец и прополз вперёд, опираясь на локоть сбоку от ангела. Хоть и в ущерб самому себе, потому что стояк был каменный, Кроули отводил много времени на подготовку: давал время на привыкание к большему растягиванию, ждал, пока кольцо мышц не перестанет сжиматься слишком туго, потом время на привыкание к медленным движениям, затем более быстрым и глубоким, смазку он постоянно добавлял, чтобы вхождение было максимально лёгким и комфортным. Стараясь отвлечь своего ангела от неприятных ощущений, Падший успокаивающе и тихо шипел ему на ухо, прикусывал ушную раковину, целовал шею, напряжённые плечи, лопатки и расстояние между ними, убеждаясь в том, что то место — очень сильная эрогенная зона. Когда два пальца свободно входили до конца и могли прокрутиться, демон аккуратно развёл их ножницами, задержавшись так немного, а затем просунул третий. Азирафаэль забывал о слегка болезненных ощущениях, когда его накрывало одеялом заботы Кроули. Ангел не ожидал, что демон будет настолько осторожным и ласковым, что будет извиняться за дискомфорт от каждого нового пальца десятками поцелуев. Страж был неимоверно благодарен возлюбленному за его терпение и нежность и ощущал любовь к нему ещё острее, чем всегда.

Кроули высунул все пальцы, и Азирафаэль нетерпеливо шевельнул бёдрами из-за непривычной пустоты внутри. Демон раздвинул ноги ангела пошире, схватился за его ягодицы, большими пальцами разводя половинки в стороны, добавил чудом ещё смазки и начал медленно входить. Когда головка оказалась внутри, Падший остановился и снова прополз вперёд, обеими руками опираясь на руки Стража, с которым переплёл пальцы. Демон дал возлюбленному привыкнуть и начал входить дальше, уже больше не останавливаясь, чтобы не мучить ангела дольше. Азирафаэль болезненно замычал, но это было терпимо, особенно когда на ухо снова раздавался шёпот, а на затылок и шею приходились поцелуи.

Кроули вошёл до конца, и ангел коротко застонал от прекрасного ощущения наполненности, от пульсации члена внутри себя. Демон снова добавил смазки и постепенно начал двигаться. Лёгкая боль очень быстро перемешалась с удовольствием, потому что Падший умело, при каждом толчке тёрся о нужную точку, об этот узел нервов, из-за которого мышцы по всему телу Азирафаэля начинали сокращаться, вызывая подрагивание конечностей. Ангел, лёжа на животе, пытался сам подбрасывать ягодицы наверх, навстречу плавным, неспешным движениям. Страж не мог сдерживать стоны, особенно когда каждый толчок был глубже предыдущего. Кроули не увеличивал скорость, потому что быстро заметил, что Стражу не очень нравился быстрый темп. Демон рычал, шипел и постанывал от удовольствия, получая наслаждение и от тёплой, судорожно сжимающей его тесноты, и от того, как извивался и уже бесстыдно стонал под ним его ангел. Удовольствие Азирафаэля было главным для Падшего.

Кроули понимал, что долго это продолжаться не могло, потому что и он слишком долго пробыл со стояком, и ангел, у которого секс был ещё и в первый раз. Демон вовремя уловил момент, когда Страж стал дышать чаще, стонать громче, и решил выполнить то, что хотел. В момент глубокого толчка Падший наклонился и чуть прикусил зубами кожу между лопаток, и через мгновение Азирафаэль не смог сдержать крика, переходящего в протяжный стон. Кроули довольно зашипел из-за выполненной и им же поставленной задачи и запомнил, что сочетание анального секса и области крыльев доводит его ангела до криков удовольствия.

— Кроули, — сквозь частое, рваное дыхание позвал Страж. — Пожалуйста... Мне кажется, я уже скоро. Хочу видеть тебя.

Демон сразу понял, чего от него хотели, и вышел из недовольно хныкнувшего Азирафаэля, переворачивая его на спину. Ангел сам раздвинул ноги и поджал колени, после чего снова ощутил наполненность. Он жмурился от удовольствия, одной рукой сжимая подушку, второй — пальцы Кроули, но когда удавалось открыть глаза, то смотрел только на своего возлюбленного, с виска которого стекала капелька пота, а тяжёлое дыхание и пошлые стоны выходили между отросших клыков. Они оба были на пределе, поэтому свободной рукой Падший схватился за член ангела и начал быстро водить рукой вверх-вниз. Очень скоро Азирафаэль задрожал, как и Кроули следом за ним, а затем с громким стоном выгнулся наверх, заливая ладонь демона белой жидкостью, и сжался на члене так сильно, что через мгновение почувствовал тёплую сперму внутри себя. Демон вышел, и она начала стекать между ягодиц, пачкая постельное бельё.

Падший лежал на ангеле, мягко сминая его плечи, и вместе с ним восстанавливал сбившееся дыхание. Очень удобно быть сверхъестественным существом: лениво щёлкнул пальцами — тела стали чистыми и сухими.

— Ничего не болит? Всё в порядке? — спросил Кроули, чмокнув Азирафаэля в губы и челюсть.

— Мгм, — утвердительно промычал разморенный Страж, поглаживая своего заботливого и внимательного демона по спине и макушке.

— Дай-ка мне ту книгу, которую ты читал...

Ангел притянул её телекинезом откуда-то с полки. Кроули заставил книгу повиснуть открытой в воздухе и, продолжая лежать головой на мягкой груди возлюбленного, пальцем перелистывал страницы, читая случайный текст и рассматривая картинки. Очень быстро Падший сделал вывод, что всё это пособие было посвящено доминированию, жёстким бдсм-практикам и так далее. Демон взглянул на обложку и прочёл название: «Чем заняться мужчинам 18+». Кроули досадливо вздохнул, захлопнул книгу и поднял голову, посмотрев на Азирафаэля, который тут же отвёл взгляд и покраснел.

— Ангел... Сожги эти чёртовы книги. Вот эту и остальные подобного рода, если имеются ещё. То, что в них описано, подходит не всем, и ты сам не обязан делать всё именно так. Тебе не нужны такие книги — я сам научу тебя, чему только захочешь. Понял?

Страж подумал, что его отчитывали, но когда решился посмотреть на возлюбленного, увидел на его лице усталую улыбку. Азирафаэль кивнул, и Кроули снова прижался к его губам лёгким поцелуем.

— Спокойной ночи, ангел, — демон уложил голову обратно на уютную, тёплую «подушку».

— Спокойной ночи. Люблю тебя.

Демон успел это услышать и улыбнуться, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Азирафаэль накрыл их одеялом, положил обе руки на спину Кроули, прижимая к себе крепче, и сам уснул впервые за долгое время.


End file.
